


Beyond the Horizon Fanart

by Anikixvi



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anikixvi/pseuds/Anikixvi
Summary: I've been reading "Beyond the Horizon", and I LOVED it, had to draw me somethingon the other hand, I always feel like I should come back and refine a work, but I never do xP
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Beyond the Horizon Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteEevee/gifts), [glorifiedscapegoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscapegoat/gifts).



Inspired by :

[Beyond the Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277418/chapters/63971053)

forced myself to stop at 2 hours, or else this would Never be posted 

If you'd like me to draw a scene of your own fanfic: feel free to check my [Fiver Gig ](https://www.fiverr.com/hwridan/illustrate-characters-and-scenes), or if you don't want to go through that site just write me a comment, there's always a way to get connected nowadays ^_^


End file.
